


Take all night

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [88]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon divergeance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, karedevil - Freeform, tmblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: "I have a random Karedevil prompt: that night where Matt and Karen are practicing for the trial and eating Thai takeout- instead of having the argument, could it be turned fluffy instead? Namely, they both fall asleep on the couch cuddled up. (If you want to throw a little smut in there that's always appreciated). Thank you!"





	Take all night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the fluff

She is, honest to God, a gift.

Foggy was pissed. And, well, Matt can’t blame him. He did let him down, let them down, and his friend had every right to react the way he did.

And Karen was disappointed, too. They only took this case because he had insisted on it, and here he was, neglecting it.

“Karen’s gonna catch me up”, he had said, “and we’re gonna figure out a way.”

Hesitation poured out of her. He was focused on Foggy, but it was like a physical thing, poking him on the side. ‘ _You fucked up. You fucked up. You fucked up._ ’

But, she was invested on it, she is very professional, and she didn’t contest him. Just stood there not meeting Foggy’s eyes when he looked at her for confirmation, agreeing with Matt’s statement by not saying anything.

He promised to make it up to Foggy and to her, and, really, he’s half surprised that this is all it takes for her to go with him.

Now she’s here, sitting on his couch with him, eating Thai food with a plastic fork, barefoot, drinking wine out of the wrong glass, walking him through what had happened in court, helping him build his case, radiating heat, that long hair of hers moving in a way that made him purposely ignore it, otherwise he would not be able to do anything useful.

And he caught himself flirting. It’s not like he can’t do it, he can now, there’s this delicious thing going on, starting, simmering between them, it’s so good, it warms him up from the inside. Right now, though, they have work to do, this trial is already almost impossible, they really have to focus, but her hair and her voice and her bare feet and her skin and her perfume and  _her voice_ , shit, he has to focus.

“You get Tepper thinking about the real report”, he goes on, and she hums, following his train of thought. “The real truth, and then when he’s disoriented, I follow up with something like… ‘Who had you change the report?’. And even if he says ‘no one’, it proves-”

“It proves that the report was changed. That’s brilliant.”  

He’s smiling, now, not even because she caught up so fast, but because she is smiling, a mirror reaction he can’t help.

“See, you’re a natural”, he says, and it can’t even be considered flirting. Foggy would disagree, but he stands by it.

“Well, I keep good company.”

Oh, thank God. She’s definitely not mad anymore. Smile and body language and heartbeat. Check check check.

“Ah, you know what?” she goes on, untucking her legs from under her and Matt has to actively stop himself from focusing on her body. “Why don’t I help you go through Tepper’s bread-crumb questions? We could, you know, set ‘em up, knock ‘em down?”

“Alright, but it’ll be boring.” A giggle, that makes him go on. “And tedious.” She looks his way, file open on her knees, and he takes another bite of his food. “Could take all night.”

Fuck. No. Stop it. You’re supposed to be working.

“Hmm”, she hums, and Jesus help him. “Well, I don’t mind.”

He’s doing it, focusing on her, the way that lock of hair follows her movements and how the pages slide through her fingertips and how her toes touch the floor and she notices, asks “what?” and he asks if she ever considered law school, because he has to say something, so he just asks the question that had made him wonder once or twice, to maybe steer the conversation away from things they’re not supposed to be doing right now.

Karen laughs and dismisses it, and he jokes about Nelson, Murdock and Page, and it actually works. They’re not exactly working, but a break is not bad, they’ve been looking at the case for hours, now.

She asks if he ever thinks about the night they first met and he lets it out that yes, he does, all the time, and it was not something he meant to admit like that. Well.

He’s closer to her, now, the careful distance he had put between them all but gone, and her voice adjusts to it when she reminiscences about the hours she spent alone in the police station before he and Foggy took her case. But then her tongue flicks out, quickly wetting her lips, a quick scrape of teeth on her lower lip and he’s gone. That’s it. It’s over.

“And then we came back to your place.”

He’s leaning towards her before he even decides to do it, nose on her cheek. The hand on her knee, though, did have his permission.

“I offered you thai food”, he points out, quickly motioning to the coffee table where the containers sat.

“Yeah”, she says, barely above a whisper, doing absolutely nothing to remove the hand he closed around her knee. “I remember everything about that night.”

“Yeah?” He presses a kiss to her cheek, on his way to her ear, where he plans to descend to her neck. Something he had been wanting to do for a while, now.

“Yeah. It’s not everyday you life is threatened”, she goes on, turning to him, tipping her head so he can move better, left hand on the arm he has supported on the back of the couch, sliding up from his elbow, making it’s way through his bicep to reach his shoulder. “And then saved by a man in black.”

He is filled with something that feels a lot like jealousy. Which is insane, because she was talking about him, how can you even be jealous of yourself? But she doesn’t know it’s him, she thinks it’s some random guy dressed in all black that happened to save her life that night, and that, well, it irks him.

He wants her mind on him. On this, on the kiss he is pressing behind her ear, not on some guy that saved her life - even if that guy is him, because she doesn’t know it.

 _Yet_ , offers his mind, and that thought makes him feel good.

“You gave me your shirt”, she goes on. Success.

“I am a gentleman”, he jokes, a hand on her face, turning it so he can kiss her, and she’s smiling when his lips touch hers.

Kissing Karen is something he can easily see himself getting addicted to. He’s done it only a handful of times so far, and here he is already, feeling his skin warm up to the feeling of her lips on his, his body responding when she opens her mouth and welcomes his tongue against hers, the nails on his scalp sending sparks of electricity through him. His left hand lifts and closes on her hair, keeping her there, kissing her slowly and deeply, pulling her to him after a second, smiling when she giggles, pulling her on top of him, lying down on the couch.

Her hair is dripping down as he kisses her, she is adjusting on top of him and he pulls her skirt up a bit, so she can move that leg, support a knee on the cushion by his hip, his own knee lifting to adjust his leg around her. God, she feels so good.

His arms are tight around her, hand on her hair, leg intertwined with hers, kissing her slowly and thoroughly, musing on the back of his mind that he much prefers wine when he tastes it on her tongue.

“Hmm”, she hums, nipping on his bottom lip, slowing down, changing the angle of her head, not moving from when she lies on top of him. “We have work to do, councilor.”

“Yeah”, he agrees, because they do, they have a ton of stuff to do, even if he much prefers to do this. “Yeah, I know.”

He pulls her knee at the same time he holds her head against him and sits up, making her giggle against his mouth, kissing him sweetly, hands caressing his face, he could sit here forever doing this. Forever.

“Ok”, he says instead, because they do have work to do. “Let’s hear those questions.”

She is a gift, he thinks, a gift he most definitely does not deserve, because she kisses his face and hugs him to her for a moment, a peck on his cheek before she gets off him, turns around to get her very organized files, opening one up, checking her notes.

Matt takes one more sip of his wine - dull and not as alluring and sweet as it was a second ago, when her tongue tasted of it when it was sliding against his - and sits against the couch, his side pressed against it, arm around the back, reaching for her, guiding her to sit with her back to his chest, legs stretched in front of her.

“Ok”, she sighs, turning pages. “You wanted to start with the report?”

“Yes”, he agrees, placing a kiss on her temple, forcing himself to focus on the case, now.

He doesn’t mind if the night stretches. He doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
